


Our Rebirth

by MissMackasaurus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMackasaurus/pseuds/MissMackasaurus
Summary: Caroline is tired of being unappreciated, forgotten and mistreated. Klaus is frustrated with watching her be disappointed by her friends. When she decides to run from Mystic Falls he drops everything to keep her safe. friendship isnt forbidden when no one knows you are together. What will happen when Caroline takes Klaus up on his offer to show her the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested I post to AO3 as she prefers this site. Originally up on FF.net
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

"My best friend tried to kill my mother, then me. How do you think I'm feeling Damon?!" Caroline yelled at the stoic vampire standing on her front porch.

He took a deep breath, taking a step towards the angry baby vampire, his eyes rolling. "Barbie, she's turned it all off. Her humanity is gone. We expect her to act out."

Her fury was immediate. Her eyes darkened, the veins writhing as her vampire side took centre stage. "So basically you don't care who she hurts! Even if it is me, and my family!" she hissed at him, pushing him up against the doorframe.

"Jesus, don't be so dramatic. It's not like she caused any permanent damage, Blondie." He responded harshly, pushing her away from him with ease.

"Permanent damage? She almost killed my MUM, Damon!" she screamed, barring her fangs at him once more.

The older Salvatore's only response was to raise his eyebrow sarcastically, roll his eyes and head towards the porch steps, and back to his waiting car.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Damon!" Caroline yelled before flashing in between him and his car door.

"Or what? Go annoy someone else with your dramatics. Oh here's an idea! How about you call Klaus and you can have a pity party. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending time with you while you vent some of your anger." He sneered suggestively, pushing her aside.

Having nothing to say in response, Caroline let him push past her to climb into the idling car, still in shock that he was continuing to be so rude and dismissive of her.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have someone worthy of my time, waiting for me at home." Damon shot, slamming the car door and tearing out onto the street.

Holding back tears that threatened to spill from her burning eyes, Caroline hurried inside and up to her room, slamming the bedroom door before launching herself onto the bed. Within moments tears where streaming down her face and she was sobbing into her pillow. Why was it always Elena? No one ever cared about Caroline – it was always about her best friend.

Anger once again took over her pain and Caroline rolled off the bed and stormed over to the photo frames perched on the shelf above her dresser. They were all of Elena, Bonnie and herself. Laughing, smiling and being silly. A moment of time captured on a small piece of card, before supernatural beings changed their lives. Before everything got so hard.

Emotions boiling over, she snatched up the first frame and launched it against the opposite wall, the sound of shattering glass mimicking that of her undead heart. When Damon compelled her and used her. SMASH. Jules torturing her. SMASH. Her father trying to fix her. SMASH. Katherine for turning her. SMASH. Alaric for gagging her with a vervain rag and staking her to the desk with pencils. SMASH. Tyler for cheating on her with a were slut!

With a sweep of her hand she sent the remaining pictures clattering to the floor, sending more glass dancing across the floorboards. A sob forced its way out of her raw throat, and Caroline sank to her knees, uncaring of the sharp edges of the glass cutting into her legs. The pain was a reprieve from the numbness she had begun to feel.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" came a husky voice from the window.

Caroline didn't have to turn to know who it was. It wasn't the accent that gave it away, or the use of the pet name he only had for her. It was the genuine concern that laced his words that betrayed his identity. The only person who actually cared.

Glancing up at him, watching as his cerulean eyes wandered over the destroyed photos; the broken glass littering the floor; the blood seeping through her torn jeans; before they returned to her tear stained face. She didn't care how her mascara was probably running down her face, or how her eyes and cheeks got red and puffy whenever she cried. All that mattered was that he was standing in her bedroom, checking up on her.

"Caroline? Love, you're bleeding." He murmured, slowly approaching her.

Klaus' voice broke through her stillness, reminding her that she was indeed still kneeling in glass. With her attention now focused on the glass in her legs, the pain was pushed to the forefront of her mind, and she winced, rocking back onto her heels.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered as she pulled herself together, wiping her cheeks roughly and standing again.

"Love, there is no need for you to be sorry. You have done nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be apologising it should be the doppelganger." He cursed, anger turning his words cold and harsh.

"She hurt me. Not just tonight. Ever since we were kids. It was always about her. Elena this, Elena that. I've done everything to keep her safe, and like everyone else I put her first." Caroline vented, forcefully brushing the glass from her knees before sitting on the edge of her bed. She could feel her skin knit together almost instantly.

A moment later the bed dipped, Klaus taking the vacant space next to the baby vampire, so close their legs brushed and Caroline could feel the body heat radiating off him in comforting waves. Part of her wanted to reach over and bury her face into his shoulder and let all the pain and anger out in another cascade of hot tears. The other part of Caroline, the sensible part, told her that the Original Hybrid wasn't the ideal person to get close too. She was already fighting off his advances, and burying her continually building feelings for him. She needn't take another step in the direction of being completely at ease in his presence. She was already on dangerous ground, considering him a friend when he was supposed to be the enemy.

Klaus turned to meet her eyes, a sad understanding smile showing her a glimpse of the humanity he always kept carefully hidden. Their eyes held for a long moment, and Caroline began cataloguing as many of the emotions dancing across his face as she could while his guard was down. Many of them she wasn't able to name – but her heart swelled at the knowledge that he, the Big Bad of Mystic Falls, truly cared for her.

The silence stretched between them as they continued to gaze at each other. It felt like a lifetime later that Caroline broke it.

"You probably think I'm some silly high school girl, bursting into tears at the smallest bump in the road." She laughed, nervously biting her lip as she surveyed the damage to her bedroom.

"I happen to know that you don't just 'burst into tears', love. You are a beautiful, strong young woman. And you deserve to be someone's first choice. You deserve to be happy. I myself do not understand how everyone can be so moronic, to not put something as precious and captivating as you at the top of their list." He whispered softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Caroline laughed breathlessly, trying to squash the butterflies that had begun to flutter about her stomach at his words. "Well, welcome to Mystic Falls, Klaus. I'm practically invisible."

He responded with a soft bark of laughter, shaking his head again before catching her blue eyes with his own.

"You are far from invisible, Caroline. Why do you stay? There's a whole world out there for you to see. What is there keeping you here?" questioned the hybrid, shifting his body closer still until they were pressed together, from the knee to their thighs. His touch burning into her. "Why stay in a town that holds nothing for you except pain and suffering?"

Caroline's forehead crinkled in thought, and she began chewing on her lower lip when she realised she didn't have an answer to his question.

Sensing her sudden confusion, Klaus let out a deep sigh before rising to his feet. "I will leave you to your thoughts, sweetheart." He said, casually making his way back to her open window without a backwards glance at the very young vampire.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered softly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

He turned at the sound of her voice, his eyebrows rising slightly in question.

"Thank you. For checking on me." She managed, refusing to meet his eyes as a million different emotions and thoughts tumbled through her head, each more confusing than the last.

The signature Klaus smirk tugged at his lips as he found himself on familiar ground once again. "You're welcome, love. Sweet dreams." He replied.

A second later a small gust of air blew against Caroline's flushed face. He was gone.

"Sweet dreams Klaus." She breathed, watching the cool draught of wind send her curtains swaying softly


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues guys. Look out for strong and independent Caroline xx

Caroline woke with a start, her heart beating hard in her chest, her breathing uneven. She had the same dream again. This was the fifth night in a row the nightmare haunted her, all starting the night Elena had tried to stake her. Casting her memory back, Caroline supressed a shudder at the memory of the wood sliding into her flesh, a mere inch from her undead vampire heart. A dull ache bloomed across her chest, a shadow of the pain she experienced.

With a heavy sigh she rolled onto her side, glancing at the digital clock resting on her bedside table. 5.32am it read, the soft glow illuminating the small bedroom, a reprieve from the predawn darkness that threatened to suffocate her. Monsters always hid in the darkness.

Shaking monsters and killer best friends from her thoughts, Caroline reached for her iPod, fixing the headphones comfortably into her ears. After much squinting at the bright screen, she managed to find some classical tracks to help lull her troubled mind back into slumber. With a heavy heart, the blonde vampire wriggled back into her pillows, tucking the soft blanket up under her chin with a contented sigh.

It had been 5 days since he had spoken to the beautiful Caroline, several hours since he had seen her, unknown to her of course. He knew she had his number, and was confident she would call if she needed his help. He was determined to give her the time she needed to grieve the loss of her boyfriend, and also that of her best friend. The doppelganger may be alive, but her humanity was gone, causing her to become a bigger monster than what the little Mystic Falls group had considered him.

He chuckled to himself remembering their objection to his methods. Now they were happy to turn a blind eye as their vampire friend tore apart half the town, attacking anyone who stood in her way.

Klaus' thoughts immediately returned to the broken baby vampire, and the pain that clouded her eyes and she tore apart her bedroom. He swore he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her further, even if that meant he would have to take care of them himself. If there was one thing he despised above all else, it was betrayal.

The Original Hybrid found himself in his studio, flicking through canvas paintings and sketches of the blonde who was haunting his thoughts. Reliving the first time he had seen her truly smile at him, the way it lit up her eyes had made his chest stir with long since forgotten emotion. The way her lips twitched up slightly as she tried in vain to hide her amusement at something he had said. Klaus ran his fingers over the charcoal lines of her face, imagining how her skin would feel under his gentle touch.

He had memorised every inch of her face, and had dedicated most of his free time trying to get the same perfection on paper, as a reminder that she was indeed real, and not just a figment of his imagination.

Glancing at the old clock ticking above the mantle, he noted that it was 5.40am. His beautiful vampire would be sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of all the adventures her and her friends had been in throughout their childhoods, and the adventures they were yet to undertake. Letting out a sad sigh, he accepted that he was unlikely to be part of her future, despite the friendship they seemed to have struck. Grabbing a new canvas, he hastily threw some colours onto his pallet. He knew exactly what he wanted to paint.

Caroline had busied herself with tidying the house, trying desperately to keep her thoughts off of the school days she was missing out on. It wasn't that she was afraid to see Elena. She didn't want to anywhere near her. Caroline wasn't sure she could stand in the same room as the vampire and not want to wring her skinny little neck. Not after she had the nerve to attack her mother.

A shrill tone originating from her back pocket let Caroline know she had just received a text message. Curiously she opened it, unsurprised that Klaus had the confidence to add his number to her contacts.

Hello Caroline. Hope you are feeling better today. I wish to speak to you, are you free tonight?

Letting out a groan in frustration she began to type back furiously, her fingers flying over the screen, a blur to human eyes.

Busy tonight. Maybe some other time.

She felt a thrill of anticipation race through her body after she hit send, knowing Klaus would be less than pleased she had turned his offer down.

ZING

We need to talk. It's about Silas.

Caroline felt the excitement leave her body so fast it was like a blow to the stomach. He didn't want to see her; he wanted to discuss the next problem in the unending list of things affecting Mystic Falls. Deciding to ignore his text message, she switched her phone to silent and tucked it back into her jeans once more. She had enough things to concern herself with right now, like the sunflower floral arrangement she had just set onto the bench.

A few minutes pass before she is happy with the arrangement; the flowers are artfully placed to look casual and elegant, brightening up the neutral and clinical coloured kitchen. A dejected smile crosses her face as she glances around the cold room, looking at all the photos of her and her mum. Rarely were they in the same picture, her mother was always working. Pangs of sadness hit her at the memories of happiness she and her mother had shared. They were few and far between, but present none the less.

Her body was frozen in time, she was always going to be a teenager. Your teens are supposed to be about having fun, spending time with friends and not taking the future to seriously. It was about making mistakes, and then making them all over again as you worked out who you were as a person. Going on vacation. Laughing. Falling in love. Living. All the things that Caroline had been forgetting to do since she had been turned, over a year ago. Ever since she had died.

Writing a note for her mum, Caroline raced up to her room and began throwing clothes, shoes, makeup and her curling iron into a bag. Reaching into her wardrobe she selected several of her favourite dresses, threw them over her arm before snatching the now full bag up and jogging down the stairs. She stopped once more in the kitchen, pulling her phone from her back pocket, contemplating whether to tell someone what she was doing. Rolling her eyes, Caroline realised no one besides her mother would care, and it was unlikely anyone would be checking on her in the near future. Giving her enough time to slip away and blend into the real world, outside this small town.

Setting her phone down next to the piece of paper, Caroline grabbed her jacket off the back of the dining chair as she walked out the front door, closing it behind her with a snap. Beeping her car unlocked, she threw everything in the backseat and climbed in, slipping the car into gear and sliding away from the curb.

5 minutes later Caroline past the 'thank you for visiting Mystic Falls, please visit again' sign, a laugh escaping her.

"Yeah right." She muttered under her breath, pushing her foot firmly on the accelerator.

She cast a smile back in the rear vision mirror, excitement filling her up as she continued to drive, with no destination in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

10 DAYS LATER

Caroline had driven for several days, stopping only to enjoy the sights and to rest in motels before continuing her journey. She had been eating diner food and greasy take out for what felt like weeks, and was really craving sushi. After compelling the receptionist at motel she had just pulled into, she snatched her bags out of the car and made her way to her room. Room 9. Caroline smiled softly as she forced the key into the door, it was her lucky number.

After a long hot shower, she brushed her teeth and her hair before pulling it into a loose braid. She felt clean. Clean was good. Clean and sushi went wonderfully together. Throwing on a pair of boots and grabbing her jacket, she headed out the door, on the hunt for a sushi bar.

Half an hour later she sat on the bank of a river that snaked through the fields, an open take out container in one delicate hand, and a wasabi packet in the other. She had placed an open can of Diet Coke next to her, balancing precariously on the soft cool sand. Reaching in to take another piece from the packet, Caroline's memories surged. The times when her mother had come home from work with sushi, and they sat on the floor in the lounge and watched a sad movie together. A smile broke across her face at the memories, still unsure why they had always sat on the floor and not on the couch, or at the dining table. Her mouth dropped into a frown as she wondered what her mum was doing right now. Was she okay?

Regret for abandoning her mobile surged through her for the millionth time since she had left Mystic Falls. The regret was followed by home sickness. She missed her mum, Bonnie, Stefan, human Elena, Matt, Klaus. Wait. What?! Her mind was getting confused. She didn't miss Klaus, she just wasn't used to him not poking his nose into her business. Yes, that is definitely what it was. She was allowed to miss her friends right? Caroline thought about that a little while longer, concluding that they were friends of sorts. So it was perfectly normal to miss him.

She glared down at the food in front of her. Stupid sushi. It's all your fault that I'm thinking about Klaus. With a sigh, Caroline pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the trash can, throwing the offending meal in with more force than necessary. She really needed a drink. Letting out a groan she spun on her heel and jogged back to the riverbank, fetching her Coke. "No one likes a litterbug, Caroline." She sung softly to herself.

On the walk back to room-lucky-number-9, Caroline decided she would make a quick call to her mum, just to make sure she was safe. She did not want to know what was going on in Mystic Falls. She did not want to know if anyone even noticed she was gone. Did she? Her brow furrowed lightly and she picked up her pace, considering whether anyone had bothered to check on her in over a week. A sick feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, fear at being forgotten. Fear of being alone.

9 DAYS EARLIER

Klaus had decided to give her some time. He was angry at how she had refused to answer his message about Silas, but had decided to let it go. She had enough to deal with at the moment without him adding more. He would call in the morning and see how she was.

The 12th call to her phone finally rang out, before her voicemail clicked in. "Hi you have reached Caroline. Leave me a message, and if I want to talk to you I will call you back!" her bubbly voice joked, followed by a beep.

Grinding his teeth together, Klaus ended the call with a growl, shoving his phone into his back pocket. He had had enough of this baby vampire ignoring him. He had been trying to reach her all morning, and each time he had just kept getting her voicemail. He could feel the murderous rage building inside of him, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. He would go see her, she couldn't avoid him.

Before he had begun to plan what he would say to Caroline, Klaus found himself standing outside her front door, taking note that the Sheriff's car was in the drive. Rolling his eyes at human manners, he rapped softly on the door, instead of just walking in. Several moments passed before a tired looking Liz appeared in the hall, freezing upon seeing him, fear flicking quickly across her features. Klaus smirked slightly; he probably was wearing his mad face.

Liz took only a second to switch from fear to anger, practically stomping to the door and yanking it open roughly. "You have some nerve showing up here!" she snarled.

"Excuse me?" Klaus replied in astonishment. How dare a human speak to him like that. He was the Original Hybrid, he could rip her heart out of her chest before she could blink.

"She's gone!" Liz yelled at him, shaking in anger.

"Caroline's gone?" Klaus asked, anger draining out of him, replaced with emptiness and pain.

"Yes. She left me a note. She left her phone." Liz continued, her words lost their poison to be replaced with pain, as she tried to fathom why her daughter would leave.

Klaus stared blankly back at the sheriff. She was gone. She had left without saying goodbye. He was all alone. A sharp ache lanced through his chest and his eyes clouded over in pain. Why had she left? His mind wandered back to the conversation in her room two nights before. He had encouraged her to leave, to escape the pain and suffering that was Mystic Falls. She had done just that, had he really expected her to ask him to go with her? After all, he was responsible for some of the pain she had been forced to endure. She really didn't care for him at all. Was it always just an act?

The sound of footsteps retreating, and then returning moments later, dragged him from his thoughts. Sheriff Forbes was holding out a piece of paper. Slowly, Klaus reached for the paper and pulled it towards him, torn between wanting to know the reasons she left, and fearing that she would blame him. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he dropped his eyes and began to read.

Mum.

I'm sorry but I can't stay. I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since I changed, I've become this new person, a better person. I need to spend some time learning who I am now, and I can't do that here. There are too many bad memories, broken promises and pain everywhere I look. I feel like I'm trapped into a life here that I don't want, with people making decisions for me. I'm going to take a friends advice, there's so much out there for me to see and experience. For the first time in my life I am excited, and not looking over my shoulder in fear. Please keep safe, and I will talk to you soon. 

I love you. 

C

Klaus let out a shaky breath that he had been unconsciously been holding. A 'friends advice'? His mouth turned up into a sad smile as he handed the letter back to Liz. "Thank you."

The sheriff's mouth was dry, and she wasn't able to speak, instead responding to him with a soft nod. She had scrutinised his expressions as he had read the letter, gauging his true affections for her precious daughter. What she had seen had softened her anger at him.

"If she calls.." he begun, his throat raspy and catching as he tried to find the right words.

"I will let you know. And I will tell her you stopped by to see her."

"I would appreciate that." He replied with a quick nod, retreating down the porch.

Liz watched as the 'Big Bad' of Mystic Falls reached the side walk, setting off at a leisurely pace East, in the direction to his mansion. He was wounded she had left, she was sure of that. She had seen his soft smile whilst he was reading the letter, and her belief that he had encouraged her to leave was confirmed. Was he surprised that Caroline considered him a friend?

Liz shook her head in amazement that the first person to visit Caroline would be the Original Hybrid, of all people. Wondering how long it would take her 'friends' to realise that she was no longer here, Liz went back inside, closing the door with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying xx


	4. Champter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE - Some people have asked why I am writing Klaus the way I have, why is it all about his softer side. Firstly, it is admitted in the show that Caroline brings out his humanity. I don't see how writing a fanfic with a more human Klaus is a bad thing, he is trying to get the girl he loves. Secondly, to the people that got angry for me making Damon into a horrible person at the start of this fanfic, that's just the way I see him when he interacts with Caroline. They don't treat her very well, hence the reason she leaves.
> 
> Anywho, read and enjoy!

"Mum?"

"Caroline! God, I've been so worried about you! Where are you? Are you alright? When are you coming home?"

Taking a deep sigh the vampire chose to answer only the basic questions, she didn't want anyone coming to whisk her off back to Mystic Falls. "Mum, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." She responded softly.

"I've missed you sweetie." Liz whispered in response.

"Missed you too. I wanted to see if you were alright, that's why I called." Caroline continued, her stomach clenching in sadness. She truly missed her mum.

"Oh I am fine. I just wish you were here, that's all."

"I know mum, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. A letter wasn't the right way to do it but I needed to get out of there before anyone could stop me."

There was a delayed pause on the other end of the phone, and Caroline tightened her grip on the receiver, praying her mum wasn't mad at her.

"It's okay. Care, I understand. Caroline there's something you should know. Klaus was here."

She felt as if the bottom of her stomach hit the floor, nausea overtook her as she thought about what he would have done when she had left. He didn't cope well with being abandoned. Perhaps she should have contacted him when she was outside Mystic Falls, so he wouldn't lash out and hurt anyone.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she pulled her thoughts back to the phone conversation with her mother. "What did he want?"

"This is going to sound unbelievable, but I think he came to check on you," her mother began, talking rapidly, "then I told him you weren't here, and I showed him your letter. He wanted me to let you know that he stopped by to check on you."

Caroline let out the breath she had been holding, relieved that he hadn't done anything rash. Surely though, he had come to see her about Silas. He would be far too busy to be checking up on a baby vampire.

"Did he sound.. mad?" Caroline murmured into the receiver softly.

"Honestly Care, he sounded a little sad that you had left. Now I'm not sure if it's an act or what not, but he is the most powerful vampire alive, and I would prefer you have him as a friend than an enemy. He could protect you."

Laughing softly to herself, Caroline brushed a stray curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He was sad she had left. Maybe they were friends after all.

"When did he come by?" she asked curiously.

"The day after you left."

"and has anyone else… come to see me?" she continued, interested if anyone had even noticed that she was gone.

"No Care. They haven't." Liz whispered in response, knowing how her daughter would be feeling at this news.

Several moments of silence followed the sheriff's answer, nothing but the soft sounds of breathing breaking the stillness of their conversation. Liz opened her mouth to offer comforting words to her daughter, but Caroline was the first to speak.

"So.. just Klaus?" she breathed miserably, scrunching her eyes tightly in pain, a lone tear tracing a burning line down her cheek.

None of her friends cared about her. Truthfully she wasn't surprised, but it hurt. Caroline could feel her throat constricting with unshed tears, eyes burning painfully. Throwing her head back and looking up, she blinked back the tears, refusing to shed them for her 'friends' that didn't deserve her. She loved them, every single one of them, but this was a turning point for her. Caroline roughly swiped at the tear still running down her cheek, clearing her throat quietly.

"Caroline honey, are you alright?" he mother asked worriedly.

"Sure, I'm fine. Mum can I ask a favour?"

"Sure honey, what do you need?" Liz responded almost instantly, willing to do anything to make her daughter happy.

Caroline found herself smiling at her mum's eagerness to help her; at least she came first with her mum. "Can you please fetch my phone? I need a number from my contacts."

Due to her vampire hearing, she could make out her mother's footsteps, then clattering as she made her way to car key bowl. A moment later she heard the sounds of her phone start up, and almost instantly, the all too familiar sound of missed calls, voicemails and text messages registering on her phone.

"Do you want me to check any of those honey?" he mum asked sweetly.

"No mum. Don't worry about those."

"Okay, Klaus' number is-" Liz began.

"Mum, what makes you think I was after his number?" Caroline asked, a little disturbed and taken aback by her mother's assumption.

"Who else would you want to call, Care?" she replied sharply, drawing a giggle from the vampire.

Caroline wrote down the number on the scrap piece of paper she had stashed in her pocket, unsure whether she would in fact call or not. She owed him an explanation didn't she? Or at least a thank you for coming to check on her, surely.

"It's New Years Eve in a few days honey, will you be home for it?" Liz asked sadly, snapping Caroline back to the present conversation.

"No mum, I won't. But I want you to watch the ball drop, okay? I will be watching it too and thinking of you." Caroline whispered in response, thinking of all the times her mum had taken work off early on New Years, just so they could spend it together, watching Times Square light up as the clock struck midnight. It was their tradition.

"I will do sweetie. I have to leave for work now. Take care of yourself, hope to hear from you soon. I love you."

"I love you too mum. Be safe."

As she clicked the handset down, Liz smiled to herself. She knew exactly where Caroline would be for New Years Eve. And just maybe, she might have to talk to the Original Hybrid about a way to protect her daughter.

Caroline sat staring at the phone in her motel room, emotions and thoughts tumbling through her head in no particular order. She missed her mum. Her friends hadn't even noticed she was gone. But Klaus did, he came to see her the next day. Her mum wanted her to be safe, and would keep to their New Years Eve tradition. Klaus was sad that she had left. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath at what she knew was going to be a mistake, she began to plug in the numbers.

When she heard the first ring, her heart rate tripled, and her breathing hitched. "Oh god I can't do this!" she whispered madly to herself. Before she could slam down the phone, the line was picked up, but the only greeting that was offered was absolute silence.

"Klaus?" she called, uncertainty flooding through her at the thought of misdialling the number.

"Hello, sweetheart." He responded huskily, "I thought you had forgotten about me."


End file.
